Fox Hunt! Get That Crystal!
by Davner
Summary: Three fools chase a dog through town.


Slayers is the property of Kadokawa Shoten. Cowboy Bebop belongs to Bandai.  
  
  
Fox Hunt!  
Get That Crystal!  
  
  
Zelgadis sighed as a familiar someone materialized next to him. "Ah! Mister   
Zelgadis!" Xellos cried upon seeing him, a wide grin on his face.  
  
The chimera sighed again and ignored him.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis?" Xellos asked, poking him in the arm with his staff. "Mister   
Zelgadis?"   
  
"Don't bother, Xellos," Lina told him from Zelgadis' left. "He's still bummed   
about losing that crystal before."  
  
Xellos' face fell. "Ah, yes, that. I'm sorry, Mister Zelgadis, but I can't very well   
let an item that powerful fall into the hands of just anyone. It would be bad for the Mazoku.   
You know how it is."  
  
Zelgadis ignored him.  
  
"Personally," Lina said, "I don't see what the big deal of letting Zel use it is."  
  
"Actually, we're more concerned of *you* getting it, Lina chan."  
  
Lina's eye began to twitch.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't all be friends!" Xellos cried. "I know! Let's   
have some fun!"  
  
"What kind of fun?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Well, it just so happens I have the crystal right here…" Xellos said. He reached   
into his cape and pulled out… "Attached to the collar of this Welsh corgi!" The small,   
brown dog looked about fearfully and whimpered.  
  
"Aww!" Amelia cried. "How adorable!" She reached out and scratched the dog's   
ear. The blue crystal on its collar jingled. "Hey! That's the Solaris Crystal! I thought you   
just said…."  
  
"Well, I figure he could use it *once*!" Xellos said with a smile. "All he has to   
remember is…" He broke off as the dog nipped his hand and fell from his grasp! "Ow!   
Bad Ein!"  
  
The dog, Ein, took off down the road.  
  
"Hey, it's getting away," Gourry noted.  
  
"BRILLIANT DEDUCTION, PUDDING FOR BRAINS!" Lina cried.  
  
Ein turned a corner.  
  
"Forget it," Zelgadis told them. "It's just another of Xellos' sick gam…"  
  
"AFTER IT!" Amelia cried!  
  
"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted as she launched a flame torpedo at the corner, hoping   
to slow the dog down. Gourry, Amelia, and Lina took off after the pooch.  
  
Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Oh my!" Xellos noted. He smiled. "This should be lots of fun!" He quickly   
disappeared.  
  
The chimera sat down at an open air café and ordered a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
Gourry, having the longest legs, soon pulled out ahead of the others as they turned   
the corner. Ein was still in sight, running as fast as his short legs would carry him.  
  
"Hey! You! Dog! Stop right there!"  
  
"And if the dog understood you, that might mean something," Lina noted under her   
breath.  
  
Gourry began to gain on the animal. Suddenly, a familiar blonde stepped out into   
the street ahead of them all.   
  
"FILIA!" Lina shouted. "NAB THAT CORGI!"  
  
"Huh?" the Ryuuzoku replied, blinking as she turned to them. She squeaked in   
surprise as Ein dashed under her skirt.  
  
"GOURRY SLIDE!" the mercenary cried as he dived onto the floor and slide right   
under Filia's dress after him. "I GOT HIM!" he shouted as he emerged on the other side,   
holding the dog.  
  
"HENTAIIIIIIIIII!!!!" he heard from behind him and turned just in time to see   
Filia's mace impact with his face! Gourry went flying! Ein barked, hit the floor, and took   
off again!  
  
"Thanks heaps, Filia!" Lina growled as she ran past.  
  
Filia just watched them go, a miffed expression on her face.  
  
  
  
From atop a nearby club, Xellos laughed. "Oh! This is too good!" He thought for   
a moment. "But it's still missing something…" He snapped his fingers. "Ah! Yes! Chase   
music!" He snapped his fingers, and a saxophone appeared in his hands. Three jazz   
musicians appeared behind him.   
  
He turned to them and tapped his foot. "Okay, three, two, one…Let's jam!"   
  
  
  
"God! Who is playing that awful music!?" Lina huffed as she ran.   
  
"I don't know! But I wish they'd stop strangling that poor cat!" Amelia   
whimpered. "Ah! I know! RAYWING!" The petite princess took off, literally flying   
down the street after the animal.  
  
As she passed a corner, only a few scant meters from the dog, someone called out   
to her. "Amelia!? Is that you?!"  
  
"PAPA!?" She turned her head and saw Prince Phil waving at her from a flower   
stand. She suddenly remembered how fast she was going and turned back just in time to   
crash into a storefront window!  
  
  
  
  
Lina ran past her and shook her head. "And that's why you don't Raywing in the   
street," she muttered. It was up to her now. She saw Ein turn a corner and sped up.  
  
"And after this we'll stop for shoes, and a new hat…" she heard a familiar voice   
saying. She looked up and saw Martina and Zangulus stepping out of a store, Zangulus'   
arms overloaded with packages.  
  
"Oh, goody…"   
  
Martina blinked as the dog leapt into her arms and barked at her.  
  
"ICK! A RAT!"  
  
"Martina!" Lina cried, skidding to a stop. "Don't….move…" she whispered.  
  
Martina looked down at the animal in her arms, which was wagging its tail happily.  
  
"Stay…very…very…still…." Lina cautioned her.  
  
"Get it away from me!" the aquamarine-haired princess squealed under her breath.  
  
"I'll get it," Lina assured her quietly. "Just stay perfectly still." Lina raised her   
arms up.  
  
"Wha…what are you going to do?" Martina stammered.  
  
"Just relax…..FLAAAAARE ARROW!" Lina suddenly shouted! A bolt of fire   
appeared in her hands.  
  
Martina squealed, threw the dog into the air, and ducked, covering herself! The fire   
bolt went right over her head.   
  
Ein landed on the ground and started running again.  
  
"Dammit! I almost had him!" Lina cried, running past the princess. She saw that   
Gourry had landed in a pile of garbage not far away and cried out to him. "Gourry! Get up   
and get that dog!"  
  
"Gourry is here!?" Zangulus cried, dropping his packages. "GOURRY! I   
CHALLENGE YOU!" he shouted, drawing his Howling Sword and running after them.   
  
Martina sat in the street and cried to herself.  
  
  
  
Gourry shook his head and brushed some dead lettuce off his shoulder. At least he   
had landed someplace soft, even if it was garbage. He saw Ein run past him and took off   
after it.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" he cried, once again using his speed advantage to overtake the   
corgi.   
  
Ein turned again and ran up onto a small footbridge spanning a small canal. Gourry   
reached out and nabbed the animal again. "A-HA! GOT YA! OW!"   
  
This last part was cried out as Zangulus hit him in the back of the head with the flat   
of his blade. Gourry was knocked forward, Ein dashing out of his grasp.   
  
"This time, Gourry!" Zangulus practically drooled. "We'll see who is the best!"  
  
Gourry rolled away from another slash and drew his new sword.  
  
The two fought, their swords clanging together as Ein looked on. The dog   
scratched himself behind the ear and continued to observe.  
  
"FREEZE BRID! FREEZE BRID!" Lina screamed as she passed them, hurling ice   
bolts at the dog. Ein yelped and ran off, the sorceress hot on his heels.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, you 'lost him?'"  
  
The purple-haired woman lit a cigarette and shrugged. "One minute I was buying   
him a dog treat, the next he was disappearing in the arms of some guy with purple hair."  
  
The man hmm'd in thought.   
  
"FIREBALL! FREEZE BRID!" Lina screamed as she chased the dog past them,   
behind their backs.  
  
"It's okay, Faye," he said. "I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."  
  
"Think we should look for him, Spike?"  
  
Gourry and Zangulus ran by, their swords clanging together.  
  
"Nah."  
  
  
  
Lina reached out. She almost had him…was almost there…  
  
"Hey! You! Miss Lina!"  
  
Lina turned her head and saw Ashford, the famous dragon chef waving her down   
from the entrance of a restauraunt.   
  
"I was hoping you'd drop by!" he cried. "There's some fresh dragon cuisine all   
cooked up and ready for sampling! I'm ready to serve it now!"  
  
Lina stopped, jogging in place as her head turned from one direction to the next,   
from the running dog back to the smiling chef and back again. Gourry and Zangulus ran   
past her. She grit her teeth and continued after the dog.  
  
"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T TASTE GOOD!" she screamed at the dog.   
"BECAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'M SALTING YOU DOWN AND EATING   
YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
Amelia rubbed her head as she levitated into the sky, searching for the dog that   
could cure Zelgadis' curse. It was easy to find the others. She just had to follow the path   
of destruction left by the chase.   
  
She blinked and turned. Xellos was standing on a nearby rooftop, wearing   
sunglasses and playing on a strange looking horn while a band played behind him.  
  
She sweatdropped.   
  
  
  
"Would you just leave me alone!?" Gourry screamed as he parried another thrust   
from Zangulus, who was running to keep up. The two had been engaged in a running sword   
fight for almost three blocks now.  
  
"Not until this is over!" Zangulus screamed back.  
  
Lina ran up alongside them. "Are you two still at it?!" she cried.  
  
"It's not my…" Gourry grunted as he parried again, "Fault! He…" He slashed out   
at the man in the funny hat. "Won't leave me…" Another parry. "Alone!"  
  
"Oh, jeez…" Lina growled. She reached out with her foot and tripped Zangulus,   
who cried out as he hit the street.  
  
"Thanks, Lina!"   
  
"No…ACK!" she cried out as a sausage vender pushed his cart out from around a   
corner right in front of her. Lina hit it dead on and went flying.  
  
Gourry sweatdropped as he looked behind him and saw the vender screaming at an   
unconscious Lina. He watched as Ein turned a corner.  
  
  
  
Sylphiel stepped out into the street, her arms overloaded with packages from the   
baker, butcher, and produce shop. She planned on cooking a feast up while her Gourry   
sama was still in town. She'd win him yet…  
  
She heard barking from her left and turned. She cried out and dropped her   
packages as a tiny dog jumped into her arms. The corgi began licking her face.  
  
"OH, HOW ADORABLE!" she cried, hugging the dog.  
  
Gourry turned the corner a second later. He skidded to a halt. "Sylphiel!"  
  
She saw him, and her eyes lit up. "Gourry sama!"  
  
He stopped three yards away and held his hands out in a way he thought would be   
nonthreatening. "Sylphiel…whatever you do…don't let go of that dog."  
  
The shrine maiden blinked as she absently scratched behind Ein's ears. "But why,   
Gourry sama? Is he yours?"  
  
"Sort of," Gourry said, smiling. "He belongs to Xellos." He reached out to take   
the dog from her, but Ein growled and snapped at him. "Hey!"  
  
"Aww! Good dogs don't bite," she cooed at the corgi. Ein whimpered and licked   
her face.  
  
Sylphiel giggled. "He's so cute!"  
  
Amelia landed next to Gourry. "Miss Sylphiel! Don't let him go! He has the cure   
to Zelgadis' curse!"  
  
"Do you have the cure to Mister Zelgadis' curse?" she asked, raising the dog to   
eye level. "Do you?" she repeated in infant speak. "Does da cwute wittle doggie hab da   
cwure to Mizder Zelgadiz's gurse?"  
  
Gourry and Amelia both sweatdropped.  
  
At that moment, Lina burst out from between them, a look of rage on her face and a   
sausage on her head. "I'LL KILL IT! HAND IT OVER!"  
  
Ein whimpered and snuggled closer to Sylphiel, who pulled him away. "Miss   
Lina! He's just a cute little puppy!"  
  
"It's Shabranigdo!" she cried, pointing at the corgie. "I can't prove it yet! But it   
has to be!"  
  
Ein responded by biting her finger.  
  
"OW! There! You see?!"  
  
At that moment, Zelgadis walked around the corner. "Are you all still chasing that   
poor animal around?"  
  
"No. Sylphiel caught it," Gourry told him.  
  
"I can't believe you let Xellos trick you like that," Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"Tricked them like what?" Xellos asked, appearing in a flash right beside them and   
removing his sunglasses.  
  
"Phfft!" Zelgadis blew between his lips. He walked up and pulled the crystal from   
Ein's collar. "You actually expect me to believe that you would really put one of the most   
powerful magical artifacts in the world on the collar of a dog and just set it loose?" He   
tossed the crystal over his shoulder. It hit the street and bounced, rolling into a nearby   
canal and sinking straight to the bottom.  
  
The others blinked in shock.  
  
"I saw Ashford a few blocks back," the chimera told them as he turned and started   
walking away. "I'm going to get some decent dragon cuisine. I'll see you all later." He   
turned the corner and was gone.  
  
The others were silent for a moment, then turned to Xellos.  
  
The Mazoku grinned. "I really would, you know," he assured them.  
  
Lina dived for the canal. "MINE!"  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, chasing after her. "We need that for Mister Zelgadis!"  
  
Gourry sighed and followed.  
  
Sylphiel just giggled and patted Ein on the head. "How about some sausage?" she   
asked the corgie. "You want a treat?"  
  
Ein barked an affirmative and wagged his tail. Sylphiel laughed and offered the   
dog a piece of meat. She turned and carried the puppy away.  
  
Xellos turned so that no one could see him and began laughing hysterically. From   
not far away, he could hear the splash as Lina jumped into the canal after the crystal.  
  
"This is too much fun!" he cried as he walked away.  
  
  
Okay, this was just a bit of silly nonsense, but I hope you liked it. Please send flames and   
such to Davner at doscher009@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
